Eclaboussure d'étoiles
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Il se concentrait à poser un pied devant l’autre sans dévier de cette trajectoire qu’il s’était imposé. Il était résolu à aller jusqu’au bout de son voyage, peu importe l’effort que cela lui coûtait. Comme s’il avait peur que la mécanique huilée des geste


Eclaboussure d'étoiles

**Eclaboussure d'étoiles**

Il se concentrait à poser un pied devant l'autre sans dévier de cette trajectoire qu'il s'était imposé. Il était résolu à aller jusqu'au bout de son voyage, peu importe l'effort que cela lui coûtait. Comme s'il avait peur que la mécanique huilée des gestes humains puisse s'enrailler et qu'un simple pas de travers puisse briser la volonté farouche qui lui tenaillait les entrailles. Ses pas précédents avaient déjà laissé de profondes traces dans la neige épaisse et aveuglante. Souillant le blanc immaculé de ce tapis qui supportait ses derniers pas, son retour aux sources.

Il avançait avec lenteur, le dos courbé et la respiration hachée, chaude de vie contre le froid glacial qui soufflait sur son visage qu'il n'aurait pas reconnu, semblant ignorer les hurlements que lui envoyaient ses muscles souffrant de la longue marche.

Dans sa tête bourdonnait un essaim de pensées trop confuses pour pouvoir être comprises. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir leur donner un sens, de toutes façons. Etait-ce le mental qui dégradait le physique, ou bien le contraire ? Le sang lui battait aux tempes, et l'ardeur, la volonté déployée insufflaient un nouveau souffle à ses poumons éreintés, ses battements de cœur martelant le mélodie d'un tambour funèbre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait voulu retourner là. Peut-être car c'était son seul refuge, la muraille infranchissable de ses rêves. Peut-être n'était-elle finalement qu'une porte de placard sous l'escalier…

Comment le malheur et les pertes avaient-ils pu surmonter les lourdes portes de chêne, les puissants sortilèges de protection qui gardaient sa forteresse, sa maison ?

Ici, seul importait le nom qui allait être porté en trophée par les murs de la Grande Salle.

Seul importait de trouver le courage nécessaire à trouver une cavalière pour le Bal de Noël. Seul importait de réussir à finir les rouleaux de parchemin demandés pour le lendemain.

Seul importait de rester poli pour ne pas finir en retenue et rater le match de Quidditch qui unissait l'école.

Seuls importaient les dîners festifs et les examens superficiels à réussir obligatoirement.

Seul importait d'avoir 11 ans, ou bien 14, pour finir par atteindre la 17ième année qui donnait un avenir.

Qui avait déjà ressenti les affres d'un poids inconnu, avait déjà fait face au meurtrier de ses parents, avait déjà bataillé pour sa vie et l'honneur de son peuple à ces âges ? Pas eux.

Pas tous ceux que ne concernait pas la guerre et avaient passé leurs années d'école à pleurer sur leurs problèmes dérisoires et mineurs en étant aveugle à celle, muette, du grand blessé à leurs côtés qui les savait condamnés, mais avait renoncé à dire mot de peur d'être à nouveau rejeté, moqué, montré du doigt. Qui, armé des meilleurs armes qu'ils avait ; l'amitié, l'intelligence et la loyauté ; il avait de toutes ses maigres forces essayé d'éviter le pire et caché la laideur de la vie à ceux qui ne voulaient pas la voir. Lorsqu'on vous force à ouvrir les yeux, vous vous rendez compte d'à quel point le monde autour de vous tourbillonne sans voir où ils vont. L'attitude noble, ou une tendance à vouloir sauver les gens alors que leur cas est sans espoir… On l'appelle d'une différente manière selon chaque personne.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que les jours heureux étaient derrière eux et que tous tombaient pour une idée qu'ils avaient acquise trop tard, il ne recherchait plus que le mensonge.

Il retournait désespérément à celle jolie illusion qu'avait entretenue le Ministère et contre laquelle il s'était battu un temps. Etait-ce trop tard pour retrouver le goût de la sécurité, l'insouciance salvatrice qui tient lieu de bannière à chaque enfant ? Celle qu'on lui avait dérobée, arrachée pour diverses raisons et de diverses manières.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que le monde sorcier était à feu et à sang, il s'en retournait à l'endroit qui avait chassé le froid de son coeur meurtri et lui avait appris le sens du mot 'affection'. Où était la barrière entre l'attention et la douleur, désormais ?

Il se fichait de qui gagnerait car il avait déjà tout perdu. Les visages se succédaient dans sa tête, et ses genoux s'affaissaient à chaque fois un peu plus. Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione avaient une teinte glacée alors que la terreur avait blanchi les prunelles de Ron, au point d'uniformiser ses yeux. Et sa Ginny… _oh, sa Ginny_… Les cheveux flamboyants étalés sur le sol boueux tel un oiseau mourrant au soleil.

Il trébucha et un court moment, il crut que ses souffrances allaient prendre fin. Mais il n'était pas encore arrivé, et prit donc sur lui-même pour continuer sa marche, sa longue cape noire effaçant ses pas au fur et à mesure. Balayant de la neige la preuve même de son existence, sa survie à ce jour.

Ses jambes tremblaient alors que des trémolos secouaient sa poitrine. Le sacrifice de son père, de sa mère, de Sirius et de tant d'autres personnes avait été vain. Le mot 'justice' perdait tout son sens dans son âme torturée. Il n'arrivait presque déjà plus à sentir ses doigts engourdis par le désespoir et le chagrin, et son corps était si lourd qu'il avait l'impression de traîner un cadavre. Il en aurait hurlé à la mort.

Finalement, au bout de cette pénible marche, pourquoi était-ce si simple et facile d'entrer dans le Château ? Ou avait-il trouvé la force nécessaire pour traverser le hall d'entrée sans buter contre les objets éparpillés un peu partout ? Un télescope et une baguette brisée en trois. Il aurait aimé pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil aux peintures et gravures, aux vitraux magnifiques et aux centaines d'années d'histoire de ces murs qui avaient abrités ses plus belles années. De ce monde qui lui avait tout donné.

Mais déjà, son cou ne semblait pouvoir se tenir droit et menaçait de se briser à tout moment. D'un geste convulsif, il réussit à resserrer son écharpe déchirée. Ces couleurs qu'il avait tant affectionnées… Qui lui avaient prouvé qu'il pouvait appartenir à quelque chose.

Les tables de la Grande salle ne distinguaient plus les maisons les unes des autres, et il eut une pensée douloureuse. Avaient-on besoin d'une guerre pour comprendre que la différence était une force s'il elle était unifiée ?

Enfin, il arriva à hauteur de la chaise majestueuse d'un homme gigantesque qui lui avait tout appris, derrière son regard malicieux et ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il eut un pincement au cœur, et toussa bruyamment. Il expira un bon coup, et comprit qu'il était avait réussi. Il l'avait fait. Le moment était venu.

Le bonheur inonda ses veines et lui fit tourner la tête un instant. Il se sentir plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sentir la fin si proche, à portée de main, l'aidait à accomplir les derniers gestes de sa vie. Il caressa le bois du bout des doigts, et sortit de sa poche deux lettres, pliées, en un millier de petits carrés. L'une d'entre elle lui avait annoncé qu'il avait droit à une existence, l'autre était porteuse de ce passé auquel il s'accrochait comme un noyé à son radeau. S'il avait su tout ce qu'il allait vivre… S'il avait su tout ce qu'il allait parcourir et découvrir. La joie entrecoupée de chagrin, une famille impunément offerte puis cruellement reprise par la suite, la gloire puis le dégoût, des liens forts et honnêtes et des liens terrifiants et mensongers. Le plan magique d'un monde en rose et rouge.

Il aurait quand même tenté sa chance, il le savait. Accepté la main géante bienvenue.

Il ne regrettait rien. 17 ans. Ce n'était pas si mal lorsqu'on avait tout fait pour vivre au jour le jour…

Son cœur rata un battement, et à demi conscient, il s'écroula sur le sol, au bord de l'amour et de la mort…

Sa tête heurta les dalles froides et un liquide épais, chaud et rassurant s'écoula sous son crâne, lui chatouilla le cou et rendit sa salive amère. Il avait l'impression d'être allongé sur un duvet de plumes, enrobé d'une chaleur étrange. Une larme trouva le moyen de se perdre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés noirs de jais et il eut un véritable sourire.

Ses doigts agrippant avec force la dague cruellement plantée dans son torse rouge carmin, Harry s'aperçut un instant qu'il ressentait à nouveau tous ses membres, et se refusa à fermer les yeux pour contempler à jamais les étoiles de ce plafond enchanté auquel il décida de croire.

'_Histoire de Poudlard' ou non._

--

L'histoire ne raconte pas les évènements qui ont suivi le déclin de la communauté magique, mais on murmure que depuis ce jour, une des étoiles magiques de Poudlard arbore un étrange reflet émeraude et adresse un clin d'œil à tous ceux qui veulent bien prendre la peine de la regarder.


End file.
